Secret Santa
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: It's not even Christmas, but Suzuki Sonoko wanted Secret Santa.


**Author's Note: **Here's my second story…..and its summer here! Yes! It means, staying indoors, never going out in my room while I enjoy a good book in my hand. Yes, that's what summer means to me, not hot scorching sun on the beach.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC or any other branded things that I will mention in this story.

* * *

**Secret Santa**

"Let's do Secret Santa!" An overly excited Suzuki Sonoko exclaimed, her group of friends who were currently eating lunch, stared at her like deer staring at headlights.

"If you haven't noticed, Suzuki-san, its April not December…" Shiho replied, being the first one to snap out of her reverie. Sonoko in replied just rolled her eyes and sat next to her best friend, Mouri Ran. If you think being together for almost six years now, surviving their last two years in high school and going to the same university for four years will make Sonoko and Shiho closer, and then you're wrong. They haven't been closer ever since Shinichi first introduce Shiho to them…as Miyano Shiho not Haibara Ai.

"If you let me finish explaining first, then you'll see I have a brilliant idea." Sonoko snapped back.

"The floor is all yours." Shiho tediously replied at her.

"Tsk…anyway, as I was saying, let's do Secret Santa but graduation edition… you know we will adapt the concept of Secret Santa as we give gifts to each other on our graduation day."

"Not bad…" Ran replied, "I'm in!"

Sonoko looked at Heiji and Kazuha with big bright doe eyes, waiting for their reply.

"Of course I'm in, Sonoko-chan and Heiji too!" Kazuha smiled.

"Wow, gee thanks for replying on my behalf." Heiji glared at his girlfriend.

"Well, it's not as if you have a choice." Kazuha smirked and Heiji just mumbled incoherently under his breath. Sonoko then look at Shinichi…well, all of them looked at him expectantly, everyone except Shiho, as usual.

"What?"

"So, you're joining or not?" Ran asked, giving him a smile.

"Ahh…I'll pass…" He scratched the back of his head before adding, "Besides, Shiho's not joining too, right?" She looked at the woman beside him who just gave a curt nod.

"Well, we can do Secret Santa just the five of us, come on Kudo, join us!" He frowned at this. He really don't like it when Sonoko makes it to a point that Shiho is not included in their group.

"Well, unless Shiho says yes, I won't." Shiho slowly turned to him.

"So, I am to decide now for the both of us, huh? Well, then I am sorry but I won't join that childish gift giving… Its Graduation not…Christmas; there's no need for gift giving."

Shinichi pouted. Yes, pouted.

"Aw, come on Shiho…don't be such a spoilsport."

"No…"

"Come on! It'll be fun! What if they got you that Hermes bag you really wanted, huh?

"Yeah right…"

"Besides, this may be your last chance to receive gifts other than your birthday and Christmas!"

"There's still my wedding…"

"Who would want to marry you?" Shinichi regretted his words when Shiho glared daggers at him.

"Nice try on convincing me, Kudo."

"I'm just kidding! You're too pretty! Everyone will be lucky to be your husband! Just join!"

"Quit your whining, Kudo. If you want to join that much, then join; why are you forcing me?" Everyone wondered how Miyano Shiho can keep her calm or her calm façade when Kudo Shinichi is being pain in the ass.

"…."

"What was that?"

"I said, it'll be more fun to have you." Again, Shinichi pouted. Shiho glared at him, then looked thoughtful for a minute and suddenly smirked that will make your back hairs stand up.

"Fine! But, even if you're not my Secret Santa, you are to give me a gift and you know what it is."

Shinichi grinned, "Sure, it's not like its anything different than your Saturday shopping…"

"Jeez Kudo, I'm so happy you're not my son, you're spending way too much on a girl and she's not even your girlfriend…." Heiji said and was about to add more when Shiho glared at him.

"Anything else, Hattori-kun?" Her sweet venom laced voice dripped down on Heiji's back that made him immediately shut his mouth.

"Yeah well, my mom likes it… She feels like she's paying for her daughter she never had." Shinichi off-handedly replied as he took a piece of paper from the make shift bowl.

"Now, everyone already have their names… We will give each other gifts right after our graduation, means on the ball the university is holding, okay?" Kazuha said before grinning to her friends.

**A week before the Graduation**

Ran and Sonoko were in the mall, frowns on their faces. They have been walking around the mall for almost two hours already and they haven't found the perfect gift yet.

"This is the hardest shopping I've ever done in my life." Sonoko grumbled.

"I know…Why don't we go around the mall on our own then let's meet here again after…two hours?" Ran suggested, looking at the tired Sonoko.

Sonoko sighed before replying, "Yeah… I guess you're right…See you later, then." The two went different ways.

**Sonoko**

"_Why, why of all names, I picked her name? Not only that she only liked branded stuff but I t_written on it. Actually, she knows that she's being unreasonable for not liking her; the moment she came to their lives, Kudo Shinichi's attention is always on her, making her best friend cry on her shoulder all the times. The moment they entered their freshmen year in college, Ran moved on but she can't just seem to accept her when her best friend can have the happy ending she always dreamed off.

She passed by _Etude House_ and decided to look inside, Shiho is the kind of girl that rarely wears make up and it pissed her off that she's still beautiful without cosmetics. Every time a girl ask her what make up she wears, she answers she don't wear any and just proper skin care is enough for her. Sonoko didn't believe it, but when Ran and Kazuha forced her to come with them for a girl night out in Shiho's house (which took them a good one week to convince her too) and saw nothing but skin care products and just minimum of make-up products still in their packaging, that's the only time she believes it.

She remembers the products Shiho uses when she saw it on her vanity table, most of it are Korean products, especially Etude House, Llang and The Face Shop. After half an hour looking at the products, she saw the basket she has and all of it are for her own use, she decided the best thing to do right at this moment.

Call Kudo Shinichi and ask for advice.

"Oi, Kudo…can I ask you for some advice?"

"_Wow…this is new, Suzuki Sonoko asking for my advice?" _She can imagine the smirk on the detective freak's face right now.

"I know I know, I must be out of my mind already…but I really need it, it's a matter of life and death."

When she heard his voice turned serious, she couldn't help but giggle inside. _"What is it?"_

"Well, I'm in Etude House right now…what product Miyano doesn't have?"

"…"

"Kudo?"

"…"

"Oi, Kudo…"

"_You're her Secret Santa? Well, that's ironic…"_

"I know, so…what is it? I don't know what to buy for her."

"_Well, she just bought another supply of the Collagen Moistfull products, so she doesn't need anything from Etude but try going to Lioele, she loves those Pop Pinky lip tints they have and I think she's running out of those"_

"Wow, Kudo… you know too much about make-up…Are you sure you're not turning into a girl?" She's grinning right now, perfect blackmail.

"_Shut it…Try accompanying Shiho when she goes shopping for years, let's see if you don't get a hang of it."_ The line went dead after that.

Sonoko giggled as she went to the store across Etude to buy those lip tints, Shiho likes.

**Ran**

She thought that being Kazuha's Secret Santa, a girl, would be a piece of cake, but here she is now on her third store, empty handed. Kazuha loves dresses, so its no-brainer to give her one, but what kind of dress or design, seeing that Kazuha is picky when it comes to clothes, that's the problem.

She entered _Forever 21_, hoping to find _the _dress, so she can meet up with Sonoko, bid goodbyes, go home and take a nap. Browsing inside the vast store was something Ran was not looking forward too, so she went to the New Arrival side and checked the dress her eyes first fell upon. It's a white sleeveless dress featuring a cutout design at the neckline and layered skirt; the back features a plunging V-back and exposed zipper. She smiled and purchased it, she thank all the times she accompanied Kazuha in F21, instant knowledge about her dress size.

**Three days before Graduation**

**Kazuha**

Ran. She thought it'll be an easy feat, seeing Ran's one of her closest friend. She sighed for the nth time that day. She was about to enter the department store in hope to find something in there when she saw a familiar auburn haired sipping coffee at Starbucks. She smiled at went inside the coffee shop.

"Miyano-kun!" The said girl looked up then went back to her magazine when she saw its Kazuha.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuha asked, sitting across Shiho.

"Reading a magazine…" She replied monotonously without even looking up. Kazuha only smiled but when she saw a red box with ribbon on the sit beside Shiho, she smiled even wider.

"So…who's the recipient?"

"Not telling…it's called Secret Santa for a reason…"

"Haha..Fine, but seeing that you're here, can I ask you a question?" Shiho looked up, seeing Kazuha smiling sheepishly at her.

"What?"

"Uh…any advice to what I can give Ran-kun?"

"_What's the point of Secret Santa if you're not going to think of your own gift?"_ Shiho thought before replying.

"There's a cooking book written by Yoshihiro Murata and she idolizes that chef, according to Kudo-kun…"

"Really?" Shiho only hummed in response.

"Thank you, Shiho-chan!" Kazuha ran out even before Shiho can tell her not to put –chan on her name. She looked at the red box beside her and opened it.

"Whoever said that this is my gift?" She softly smiled to herself as she felt the chiffon material of the dress she bought…for herself.

**Two days before graduation**

Shinichi frowned at the piece of paper he have in his hands.

"Of all the people in the world, why do I have to pick his name?" He grumbled and frown at Hattori Heiji's name. That guy is picky like a girl, heck he's worse than Kazuha and that's saying something. He went inside the first store he saw, Hugo Boss, and browse. After going around the store three times, he settled with a silver cufflinks he saw.

"I don't even know if he wears cufflink…Oh well, better than nothing." He mumbled to himself before going out and bought Shiho her gift from him.

**One Day before Graduation**

**Hattori**

As a detective, he doesn't have a hard time picking up Sonoko's gift. He just needs to analyze the recipient of the gift; an heiress, that's all he needs, an heiress apparent love for fancy things.

So, he went to the nearest bookshop and bought the Confessions of a Shopaholic book. He grinned, purchase in hand.

"_I'll have the best gift out of the six of us."_

**Graduation Day – Graduation Ball**

After tears of happiness has been shed by parents, endless shouts of congratulations all over the place, camera shutters here and there, it's time for Suzuki Sonoko's most awaited graduation after party. She told the girls (means Kazuha and Ran) to be fashionably late as they prepare at the suite room she booked for the girls.

Kazuha was curling her hair, Sonoko was busy with her make-up and Ran who decided just to put her hair up in a messy, romantic chignon, was putting her light pink long gown on.

"I wonder how's Shiho-chan doing?" Kazuha asked to the girls.

"Shiho-chan? Since when did you call her by her first name?" Sonoko replied.

"Well, it's been years since we've been together…and I kind of like her." Kazuha smiled at Sonoko through the mirror.

"But—" Ran intervened before her best friend can say anything.

"Well, she said she'll be fine…She's just in the next room, anyway we can check up on her…besides, Shinichi's mom is with her."

"Really? Wow, she'll be prettier than usual then if Kudo-san is doing her make up." Kazuha replied, smiling at the done curls of her hair.

"Ah no…I heard Miyano-kun will be doing her own make up, Yukiko-san is just there to…well…she just want to be there."

"I thought, Miyano doesn't know how to put make up?" Sonoko quipped.

"No one said, she doesn't know how…She just opt out not to put anything on daily basis."

Sonoko just pursed her lips before putting the last touch on her face.

"There, I'm done!"

"Ah.. Shiho-chan, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Kudo Yukiko cried when Shiho emerged from the walk-in closet, adorned in her in a embellished bloody red gown, perfect with beautiful golden leaf and coloured crystal embellishment adorns the front and chic cap sleeves, with a fitted bodice with stylish slit effortlessly enhance the bust line. A fluid, flared skirt flows to the floor, creating a sleek and sophisticated silhouette. She paired it with a black with a red heel pump, golden earrings and hand bag.

"You don't really have to buy me this dress, Yukiko-san…I already bought mine."

"Well, I can't refuse my son, can I?" Yukiko replied, making Shiho seat in front of the vanity table.

"Now, I'll do your hair, since you're done with your make up already."

"What do you mean, you can't refuse your son?" Shiho asked, looking at Yukiko through the mirror.

"Well…" Yukiko trailed off, spraying some heat protectant on Shiho's hair. "I'll just straighten your hair, is that okay? Well…when he called us to tell the date of the graduation, he asked me for a favor…he told me, to buy the best dress for you. His words, not mine…So, how can I refuse my son if he asked his mom to buy a girl a dress? I mean, I know you two always go to the mall to shop, but it's still different if a man asked his mom to buy clothes for the woman he loves." She grinned at Shiho's wide-eye response.

"L-l-love?"

"Aw, Shiho-chan…its bright as day, that he loves you. He's a cheapskate, he won't even buy me expensive gifts for my birthday, but you…though I'm not saying you're materialistic…he bought anything you asked for, because he knows that will make you happy."

Shiho was silent for a while. She liked him even when they were stuck in a kid's body but in never occurred in her brilliant mind that he feels the same way.

"You know, even the genius of people can be quite stupid when it comes to love…" Yukiko grinned when Shiho gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Yukiko-san…"

"My pleasure..."

"_Now, son...it's up to you now…I wouldn't mind if years from now, I'll see Shiho-chan in a wedding dress."_

"What's taking them so long? Is it that hard to put on a gown, fix your face and hair?" Hattori grumbled.

"Yes, it is that hard." Kazuha replied. They just arrived in time to hear Hattori's whining.

"Aw come—woah…" Hattori was rendered speechless when he saw his girlfriend in a blue cocktail dress.

Kazuha grinned in reply before kissing the cheeks of his stunned boyfriend.

Ran and Sonoko smiled at the blushing face of Hattori.

"Where's Shiho?" Shinichi asked looking around for any sign of the auburn haired goddess.

"In your heart, Kudo…" A melodic icy cold voice replied from his behind, he abruptly turn.

"What heart?" Shiho was smirking at him.

"Hmmm…nothing…So, are we just going to stand here all night?"

When they were seated, Sonoko announced its time for the gift giving.

"Okay! Me first…" Hattori said, while handing Sonoko his gift. She excitedly tore off the wrapping paper with all smiles but frowned when she saw the gift.

"A book!? Not to mention, Confessions of a Shopaholic?!"

"What? It's perfect for you…"

"Perfect?! Are you—"

"Now now, Sonoko…its Christmas…" Ran grinned, while giving her gift to Kazuha and Kazuha excitedly gave hers to Ran.

"Cute, we just exchanged gifts."

Shinichi handed his gift to Hattori.

"Here, mate…Merry Christmas…" Shinichi said, grinning at his friend.

"Woah…cool cufflinks, Kudo…Thanks!" After that, everyone looked at Sonoko.

"Tsk, fine… here…" Sonoko said, handing a pink box to Shiho.

"Huh…never thought you're my Secret Santa…"

"I know right…" Shiho opened the box.

"I asked Kudo, what do you like…" At this, Shiho looked at Shinichi who just shrugged. "…and he said, you like those pop tints but I figured its quite sad if I just buy you one, so I decided to buy you a whole make up set."

"Huh…thanks…" Shiho smiled at Sonoko.

"Ah..well..you're welcome." Everybody grinned at them, when Hattori realized something.

"So, that means, Miyano is Kudo's secret santa…"

"But, Shiho-chan…where's the big red box?" Kazuha asked looking under the table in the process.

"That box…contains a dress, Toyama-san…here's my gift for, Kudo…" She took out a white envelope from her handbag before giving to Shinichi.

"An envelope? Gee thanks, Shiho…"

"Open it…" Shiho glared at Shinichi, who hurriedly opened the envelope and pulled out the contents of it.

"Its…" Shinichi trailed off as he stared at the two rectangular paper on his hand.

"It's a back and forth ticket to London next week and a museum pass to 221B Baker Street…the last time you went to London, you didn't get to tour around it, right?"

"Woah…best gift ever…" Hattori whispered to his girlfriend who just nods in response.

"So, I'm going to London next week?" Ask the still-staring-at-the-tickets Kudo Shinichi.

"Don't be ridiculous…I'm going too…" Shinichi looked at Shiho with her plane ticket in hand. "I kind of miss my hometown."

Shinichi smiled at before standing, at dragging Shiho out of the party hall.

"Where are they going?" Sonoko asked at the three remaining people at their table who happens to be grinning.

"Well, let's just say…when they return, Kazuha and I will not be the only couple in our group."

"Why did you drag me out, Kudo?" Asked the annoyed Shiho who was massaging her wrist.

"Well, I can't do this, in front of many people, aren't I?" Shinichi replied, smiling at her.

"Do what?"

"This…" He whispered, slowly leaning in. Shiho stood there, frozen at her spot, wide eyed until she felt his soft lips on her. She slowly closed her eyes, as she felt him move his arms around her waist. She responded ever so slowly to his kisses, gripping his white polo shirt. Not a moment later, Shinichi slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against here.

"I know you want that Hermes bag…but I want to give you this…" He whispered as he took out something from his pockets and encircling his arms around her neck. Shiho looked down at the necklace as Shinichi went around, clasping it.

"It's beautiful…"

Shinichi smiled, hugging her from the back, and before whispering on her ear.

"Hey, my secret santa… want to be my girlfriend?" Shiho just turned around from his embrace and kissed him in response.

* * *

**A/N: **There! My second story! Rate and Review! Please I'm begging all the readers to leave a review...Haha!


End file.
